Angelus Una Ala
by Mandeth
Summary: A Senior in High School was not as easy as it seemed, as Cloud was desperate to end the school year of his brand new high school. Why? Because he was not what anyone would call 'social'. Sephiroth, also a senior, has no trouble making friends or enemies,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish, but nope…it will never happen.

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to a brand new fanfic. I am proud to introduce this to you readers and hope you enjoy it as much as I will. So…now on to the reading! Leave a review please!

Also, the title is how you say 'One Winged Angel' in Latin. I asked my AP Latin teacher and he gladly gave it to me. So I decided to give it this title and you will understand soon.

Summary: A Senior in High School was not as easy as it seemed, as Cloud was desperate to end the school year of his brand new high school. Why? Because he wasn't what anyone would call…social. Sephiroth-also a senior-has no trouble making friends or enemies, but what will happen when the boys cross paths for the first time?

Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Riku/Sora, might change over time.

Warnings: Mild/Strong Language

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Angelus Una Ala: Chapter 1

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

God…he hated this dream.

It was the same dream he had every night. The one that haunted him, the one that caused him to feel insecure. It was also the one that made him feel the weakest.

He did NOT like to feel weak.

He was in his house, watching the same show he had watched in this dream for at least…wow…it had to be ten years now. It had been ten fucking years that this damn dream was replaying itself in his mind, yet when he woke up, he wouldn't be able to recall it.

That's what made him feel weak.

Recollection was crucial to the blonde, he hated when he couldn't remember something that was vitally important. This dream always sucked.

He grasped the remote in his hands, running his thumb over the 'Up' button on the black contraption to change the channel. He knew this was futile since the channel would not change even if he broke his bone just trying to flip it. It was just part of the dream.

He sighed, placing the remote onto the small two-person couch. He headed towards the kitchen, which was bare besides the refrigerator and walked over to the said machine, opening it. He had always wondered why there was only a fridge in his dream…he couldn't remember the things that were important, but he could remember everything that was insignificant.

Peachy…

He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door to the fridge, hearing the soft 'thud' follow. Casually the blonde headed up to his room where he knew the horror was about to start.

But what was it?

Passing a few rooms that he knew were his guardian's and a small computer room, the blonde finally came to his own room, twisting the knob in his hand. He pushed it open only to meet green eyes.

He had no clue who the eyes belonged to, whether they were something from a movie he had previously seen or if it was from a person he had met, the blonde could not distinguish them from the rest. There was no face, no body, only those eyes that gave him an intense stare.

From the doorway, the blonde had froze, body rigid as a dark pool of a black substance finally appeared onto his carpeted floor. He watched with horror as it rose from the ground and transformed into a living creature, with big amber eyes and black claws, almost as big as its body. As if his body finally decided to react, he turned and rushed out of the room, hearing his own footsteps echo through the narrow hallway as he went.

Scratch. Scratch. Thud.

The blonde jogged down the steps, only looking back to see if the thing was chasing after him and what he saw…

Were WAY many more than that one little black creature…now it as more like a **horde** of black creatures…

They were crawling towards him, melting there bodies into the walls themselves to capture the blonde, for god knew what. So he continued to run, only to stop, as the front door of his house would not budge.

"Oh shit…oh shit!"

He pulled on the knob and tried twisting it once more only to be burned by some odd force. Crying out in pain, the blonde looked down at his hands and grimaced as the smell of burnt flesh reached his nose.

"Get him! Get him! Get him!"

That little haunting chant was what made the blonde turn around, only to face his doom. He shut his eyes as the beings all at once pounced on their prey, tearing his flesh with their razor-like teeth.

The last thing he saw were those glowing green eyes.

****

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-

A shaky hand found its way towards the off button of the alarm clock and once again retracted back under the covers, only to meet a sweaty forehead.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

But that was the least of his problems…

Any other day the blond would get up, get dressed, brush his teeth…you know…the usual routine, but today wasn't like any other. He hated to admit it, but…

Today was the first day of a new school…

With new surroundings, new teachers for him to hate, and most importantly…new enemies.

Why wouldn't he say friends? Because he hadn't had a friend since he was ten and **_that _**wasn't even pretty as he thought about it. He wasn't one of those brainless social preppy people that hung around each other, laughing at the most retarded of things. He wasn't a punk either because causing trouble wasn't really his style, though it seemed to catch up to him at the most inappropriate of times (no comment on his part).

He was categorized as the 'Lone Wolf'.

Now it isn't all that bad to be a 'Lone Wolf'. In fact, it was wonderful. No one really paid attention to you, unless you had snot rolling down your nose and even THAT was pretty rare for the blonde. Honestly, he was a little more groomed than having snot run down his nose for everyone to see.

Anyway, people were leeches, clinging onto their friends either for security or just for the ride. It wasn't as if after high school any of them would ever **_see_** each other again. Cloud didn't want a friend, it was always plain as day. If the cold glare, icy attitude or the stiffness of the blonde didn't ward off people…

He didn't know what would…

Anyways, it wasn't a big deal. Having friends or not, Cloud got on with his life the way it went on everyday.

Just plain boring…minus the dreams of course…

He shook his head, pushing off the covers from his sweaty body and rubbing his eyes for good measure. He really needed more sleep. If it kept going on like this, Cloud would become even more mentally unstable than he was presently. It was the dreams though…that was his only problem…

Besides…that's the only problem the blonde **_could_** have. There was no time to fear, no time to love or whatever the people his age does. All he wanted to do was get high school over with and leave this meek little town.

Why were they here anyway?

Ignoring his own question (because he knew the answer all too well), the boy rolled out of bed, pulling his boxers up as they threatened to flash his package to the whole world…or at least his empty room.

He had only been here a week, knowing where nothing was, who lived on this god forsaken hell…he actually hated something that he hadn't even given a try to, but it didn't deserve a try in his eyes. Nothing deserved anything as long as he looked at it. Even **_he _**didn't deserve it.

Sighing, Cloud cast a hand through his blond spikes and his shoulders gradually slumped. There was nothing he could do. The past was the past.

He ran that line repeatedly through his head as he picked out his clothes for the day, nothing fancy yet nothing that made him look like a hobo. It was just a plain blue sweatshirt and some baggy jeans. He shuffled over towards his dresser and picked up his comb, brushing through his locks like he had always done habitably. Cloud placed his comb down and proceeded towards his closet to locate his shoes. When he had done so, he tugged them on, not even bothering to wait until he got downstairs.

He grabbed his empty book bag that was sitting idly by his bedroom door and headed out the said door, shuddering as he passed the rooms he had dreamed about. His gaze was fixed ahead and his eyes narrowed a tad.

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Sure, the stupid fridge, the dumb TV channel he couldn't change and yes, there was the rooms he always passed…why couldn't he remember anything else!

It was so frustrating! Why couldn't he remember anything!

Maybe I'm not supposed to remember…that must be the reason.

Descending down the stairs two at a time, Cloud put his hands in his pockets as he passed the living room, which a figure was sitting patiently in. Cloud froze when he heard shuffling come his way and he rushed towards the door, only to stop as he heard a small 'ahem'. A command to stop.

He hated those types of commands…

"Cloud Strife." The blond cringed upon hearing the serious tone in the voice that had just addressed him. Slowly, he turned feeling blue eyes stare at him dead on. Cloud straightened himself, showing his guardian no fear in those almost creepy eyes.

"Be good you fucking son of a bitch." The man before him, ran a hand through his own short blond hair, smirking. Cloud shook his head, turning his back on the older man. He only smiled slightly and silently as Cid huffed in the background.

"Come on Cloud, don't be a grumpy ass. Just be good okay? Less people to cause trouble, y'know?" The man seemed like he was teasing him, but Cloud knew it was a totally serious conversation. "And I mean it when I say be good…I don't want a call today from the principal saying your ass needs bailing. Do you hear me?"

Cloud nodded and placed his hand on the doorknob, wanting release from this house he was forced to stay in. With a roll of the eyes, the man behind Cloud shrugged, waving the matter off.

"Alright. Come straight home today got it?" Again, he was being extremely serious; Cloud lived long even with Cid to know him rather well. He hated to admit it, but Cloud kind of actually liked the old man (even though he wasn't THAT old).

"Yeah Cid. I got it." Cloud shook his head as if to say 'We've had this talk so many times it's embedded in my brain'. So with everything said and done, Cloud made his escape and paced towards school, expecting everything a teenager would at a new high school.

Trouble…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten minutes later, Cloud had arrived at his new high school, Merlin H. Bastion High. One of the few high schools that Cloud had been to in his life time that everyone seemed to be so…interactive…

A group of preps stood beside the gate, chanting amicably about things unknown to Cloud. People from the school, boys or girls they thought were 'so hot'. The blonde didn't care in the least.

A group of punks it seemed were graffiting the walls with vulgar messages sent towards- Cloud guessed- other students in the school. Some read, 'Riku is the fucking best' or 'Tifa's rack is nice as ice', odd things Cloud had no comprehension to. Not that he wanted to understand. This was just another high school where he was going to be hated, despised, people would tease him relentlessly just for kicks.

The usual…

Sighing, Cloud passed the group that were outside of the school and he headed inside the rusty gates. Damn this school must have been old, REALLY old or it was poorly constructed. Either way it wasn't a place Cloud would remember for the rest of his life, to tell the truth…from the way things looked…

Cloud wanted to forget it already.

But it seemed no one really noticed him right now, so that was a good sign. Maybe things would be okay for once and not like what it used to be.

No reminiscing…it's not good for you, Cloud. Come on all I have to do is get my schedule and head to my first class. At least I'm here early…

Flocks of people seemed to stream from behind Cloud and into the gate as the blonde thought to himself. He flinched mutely as an elbow struck his stomach making him grunt, another person pushed him, sending him flying into a small girl that turned to glare at him, only to smile after. She just stood in front of him, presenting him a sympathetic smile.

Great…she's going to tease me or something…just what I need…

"Hiya! You must be new! I'm Selphie!" She giggled, peeping up into his unbelievable blue eyes, she looked like she was in a trance. Her friend beside her, a girl with stylish red hair poked her friend's side, making this Selphie girl giggle uncontrollably. Cloud shook his head, about to walk passed these two strangers, until Selphie grabbed his hand, which made him blush.

No one at the other schools he went to would touch him…

He knew why though.

"Wait! Don't leave! Kairi is just a meanie head! She's really shy when meeting new people, but she's really nice so-"

She talks too much…

"Hey? Are you listening?" A few pokes to the arm got Cloud's attention and he sighed, feeling like a caged animal getting prodded with a stick. He wanted to lash out and tell this hyperactive girl to leave him alone, but he didn't, thinking that it would scare her and cause him to get in trouble.

He didn't want that…

"Yeah." He answered, withdrawing his hand slowly, trying not to be offending in any way…he didn't need to cause trouble. He couldn't cause trouble…

"Yay! You talked!" She giggled yet again, bright hazel eyes sparkling from being so joyous, Cloud turned his gaze towards the other girl, Kairi and observed her blushing from his stare. These girls were really weird…

"So want me to give you a tour!" Spinning in a circle (and almost kicking Cloud in the shin), Selphie jumped up and down, clasping her hands together. Kairi shook her head, giving Cloud an 'I'm-really-sorry-but-I-can't-control-her' look and Cloud didn't know what to do about this situation. He really wanted to tell this girl to beat it and to leave him alone, but he wasn't the mean type. Maybe a little glare would do it.

So he formulated a plan, first he walked right passed them, until Selphie huffed and grabbed his arm. He gave her one of the nastiest glare he could muster. Kairi cowered behind Selphie, but Selphie crossed her arms, shaking her head in a disappointed pout.

"You're just like Leon. Are you like a cousin to him or something?"

Leon? Who was Leon?

Cloud shook his head, fleeing from the two girls so he wouldn't be asked any further questions. He wasn't too fond of people asking him personal questions of him, it was none of their business. If they really wanted to know then they would probably find out some time or another.

So…where was the office?

His shoulders slumped as he shook his head. Maybe he should have kept that weird girl with him to at least show him the way. Damn…what was he going to do? He couldn't just roam around the school blindly and get himself in trouble…maybe he-

"Ugh…" Someone bumped into Cloud again and the blonde turned, facing the obviously rude person. What he met were…

Two green eyes…

Who was this kid?

He was shorter than Cloud, but not too short and this green-eyed kid was wearing baggy black pants with chains hanging off the belt lopes, a black hoody with the words 'System of a Down' written on it. He had silver hair that brushed past his shoulders attractively. A few bracelets adorned his wrists and that was his whole attire, which Cloud thought was way too much to wear to school. It was just school…the blonde never really thought of impressing someone or making a name for himself in the schools he went to. It was too much of a hassle.

"Hey are you even fucking listening?"

Cloud snapped back to reality (and from staring at this odd-looking silver-haired boy). He lifted his gaze to look into the younger boy's eyes, suddenly becoming rigid.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"…"

The younger boy shook his head, rolling his eyes. "What a pussy."

"Hey Riku! Don't say that! It's not nice!" Another boy beside him, a brunette that wore just a simple black shirt and jean shorts tugged on Riku's hoody, causing the other boy to sigh turning to the smaller brunette. He smiled, flashing pearly white teeth for the whole world to see. Probably the cause of some good ass braces.

What the hell was Cloud still doing here?

"Come on Sora…butt out. He started it…" Riku rubbed the back of his neck and cocked his head to the side, making himself appear innocent even though this 'Sora' boy was glaring at him.

"Just tell him sorry and let's go to class, the bell rings in a few minutes!"

"Alright, alright! Damn! Keep your pants on…literally." Riku winked and the brunette blushed, turning away bashfully. The silver-haired boy chuckled and veered his gaze towards Cloud, who was standing there still trying to find the office. "You must be new…what luck. You get to meet the Prince of Bastion High in person! Welcome to my Kingdom. Stay on my good side and everything will be fine."

What an insolent little prick…

"But if you offend anyone I'm close to, I'll have your ass." It was a serious threat, not like Cloud hadn't heard these types of threats before, they were like a brother to him and they keep him away from whatever trouble there was. It was fine if people threatened him…just not act upon their threats.

Damn…he really did sound like a pussy. He sounded like one of those nerds that wanted nothing to do with trouble and to stay away from everyone to play their weird video games.

Cloud shuddered. He wasn't a nerd that's for sure. He was still the 'Lone Wolf', which everyone would soon find out.

"Umm…hey? Are you looking for the office?" It was the brunette who asked the question, almost timidly. He smiled at Cloud, which the blond was still not very used to. Cloud nodded silently and Sora perked up, thinking of a way to help someone he didn't know.

It was like charity!

"I'll take you there!" He exclaimed and Riku looked chest-fallen for a moment, glaring at Cloud with his arms crossed. The blonde frowned, knowing that Riku was cursing him in his mind.

I bet he was the one that helped spray paint 'Riku is the fucking best' on the wall. How conceited of him…

But who was Cloud to judge someone? If these people knew Cloud's secrets then they wouldn't be so nice afterwards…

Anyways…

Sora motioned for Cloud to follow and the blonde complied, walking a short distance behind Sora. He studied this school and noticed the flagpole in the middle of the school and a walkway towards it were people were praying to have a good day and whatever else people prayed for. Cloud stopped praying…it was a waste of time for him. Besides, what would he pray for? A good life and awesome fortune?

Right…

There was a courtyard beside the cafeteria it looked like from the opposite side as large groups of people were gathered there to talk with all their friends. Cloud couldn't see himself there. He wasn't the social butterfly and he never would be. Plain and simple. Enough understood.

Sora stopped at a set of doors, each spaced out according to how large the rooms actually were. He turned around, flashing-just like Riku- pearly whites. The brunette pointed to the door they were standing in front of. "This is the Guidance office, you can get your schedule here and a map of the school. I'm Sora and if you ever need anything come to me okay?"

"Yeah." With a nod, Cloud swept past the brunette and opened the door entering the room alone.

Sora blinked for a few moments before he glimpsed Riku in the distance walking towards him. He grinned, waving towards his best friend. "Hey Riku! I finally helped someone!" The boy's chest swelled with immense happiness as he scurried over towards the school's Prince.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, first period wasn't so bad. Economics wasn't that hard when Cloud thought about it. It was a bit awkward when people just stared at him like he was fresh meat. The blonde did not like the attention and a few people in the back had whispered towards some guy with shoulder length chestnut locks who was staring at Cloud with an impassive expression. The blonde ignored him though and went through the rest of the period with no other interruptions. Thank goodness…

Second period was a little awkward too, but he suspected it would be. The only distraction was not a group of people, but just **_one _**person.

With the same green eyes as that arrogant kid Riku…

Were they relatives or something? It was kind of eerie.

The guy had the same silver hair, but much longer with the same eyes, much taller and a more slender built than Riku's. It was odd comparing two different people, but it was so creepy that all he could do WAS compare them. They had to be at least cousins or something…

But it was none of Cloud's business.

That strange guy was just staring at Cloud just like all the others, but Cloud was getting just a tad angry now. He didn't like all this attention and he wanted to be left alone. After all, he was just entering classes that had started without him. People were in their second month of their year and Cloud had just joined the class, he had no time to be distracted when he had to get worked done. Maybe he would be able to graduate early if he worked hard enough.

He wanted out of this place and it was only his first day.

There were so many people, yet less than what he had at his old school and all these people knew each other, which was peculiar to him. They all seemed so different. Preps talked to Punks, Nerds with the Popular people. It was just so open. It was as if no one cared about who the other was…

Maybe this school would be different for Cloud.

Well anyhow, Cloud was now entering his third period of the day, Latin AP. He had taken Latin one through three during in his last high school and he had enrolled in Latin AP to complete the class. It just sounded something someone intelligent would do.

He pushed down the knob of the door and held out his schedule just in case the teacher asked him for it. He pulled the door back and crept into the class as quietly as he could so as not to get noticed if there were any people in there.

What Cloud met with were artistic pictures, the flag of Rome, a map of the inside of Rome were Cloud could just make out a simple Forum design where there were temples, villas, markets, anything to the mind's creation. He moved onto the furthest side of the room besides the teacher's desk where posters of the Declension Charts were taped for everyone to see, for each of the declension charts a different color was used to represent them, putting a faint smile on Cloud's visage. Two whiteboards were on the front wall by the door and the wall closet to the door giving the students two places to learn new and interesting things. Wow…Cloud's old class was boring and this class…seemed a little more exciting.

"Well Mr. Earle. I translated the passage, but I don't remember you teaching us this…whatever it is!"

"It's called Ablative of Absolutes and while you were playing around everyone else was taught the lesson." Mr. Earle was a tall man, big built, but not fat. He had brown, almost black hair cut in an odd fashion Cloud could not describe with glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He laughed as the guy from second period became speechless, crossing his arms to glare at the teacher disapprovingly.

Sephiroth shook his head and his gaze fell on Cloud, who was still standing in front of the doorway as people passed him to get into the classroom. The tall man smirked, eyes narrowing a tad to study the blonde from the distance in between him. Mr. Earle followed his student's gaze and smiled as he finally noticed Cloud.

"Can I help you?"

Cloud averted his gaze to the ground and walked over towards the teacher's desk, handing Mr. Earle his schedule to clarify that he was indeed in the class. Mr. Earle nodded and handed Cloud back the piece of paper. "Well welcome to Latin. I'm Mr. Earle and-"

****

BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Cloud blinked for a moment as he waited for the bell to end it's annoying ringing. He looked over towards Sephiroth, who continued to stare at him. What was with the staring? Did Cloud having something on his face? Maybe if he found out what it was everyone was staring at he could find out how to make them stop staring at him. It was getting really irritating.

"Welcome…" Sephiroth spoke in a deep rich voice. Cloud ignored him, waiting for Mr. Earle to tell him where to sit. The Latin teacher finally did, telling him to sit by someone named Rikku.

Was it Riku from this morning?

"Hey that's me!" Cloud turned towards the voice and his brow rose watching the girl practically hyperventilating as she flailed her arms around in an attempt to be noticed. Cautiously, Cloud ventured over, unaware of how this girl **_really_** was.

"Hiya! I'm Rikku! That's what you'll call me got it! And what's your name? I bet it's something uber cool, like Bob or David! Maybe Nelson or Joe! Yeah you are definitely Joe! Oh I know! Your name is Fabio!"

The group of girls surrounding this 'Rikku' girl were giggling to themselves and Cloud just shook his head, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

God…how am I gonna live through the year?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well…that was pretty rude.

I know that pretty boy thinks he can walk into MY school and act tough and shit, but when he ignores me like I'm some piece of dirt on his shoes…then it gets a little personal.

Sephiroth crossed his arms, trying as hard as he could to concentrate on the task at hand. Learning these Ablative of Absolutes, but Earle right now was talking about something Rikku brought up…what was it now…oh…how all woman were called prostitutes in Rome and all the men were treated with respect. The little blonde just didn't want to get it through her head that it wasn't the best life back then. Come on…everyone was always bathing with each other or they were having sex like rabbits with one another! It's not like Rome was what Rikku would call 'Heaven'. Fuck Heaven. There was no such thing.

Damn…this class was so distracting on it's own. Why couldn't Earle just stay at the topic at hand?

Well it gave Sephiroth some more time to plan on a way to get the blonde kid back for ignoring him. Whoever ignores the almighty Sephiroth will burn in Hell. If there was such a thing…

"Hey Seph…" It was a whispered voice and he knew where it was coming from.

Sephiroth turned to face Riku, who ran a hand through his silver locks of hair, grinning. Sephiroth shook his head glancing over to the blonde who was focused on trying to learn from what Earle was saying.

In Sephiroth's words he would say, 'Wing it and see how you do.', but since this was an AP course it really wasn't something anyone could wing.

"What?" The taller of the two silver-haired boys asked, eyes still focused on the blonde boy a few chairs in front of him.

"What's with the new kid? That fucking prick had the nerve to run into me today. I told him to-"

"Riku!" Sora erupted, but quiet enough so Mr. Earle wouldn't hear, Sephiroth smirked.

"Well, I see someone was listening to our conversation. Well then…what did Riku do instead my little brunette?"

Sora blushed, causing Riku to glare at Sephiroth. Sephiroth saw this from the corner of his eye and continued to smirk, loving the idea of annoying the boy beside him.

"Riku kind of bumped into the new kid…and I told him to say sorry, but…"

"Sora, you fucking little tattle-tail…" Riku looked hurt and Sora shrugged, grinning sheepishly. The silver-haired Prince rolled his eyes and flicked Sora in the forehead, issuing a groan of pain from the said brunette.

"Alright I get it. Riku was a dumbass to the new kid. Like he is to everyone else."

Riku grunted in reply. "Look who's talking."

The older of the two males, chuckled looking over towards the blonde quietly sitting there, taking in Earle's every word.

"He's a bit odd; I'll keep an eye on him." Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, smirking to himself. What a perfect spot he sat in. He could contemplate something to do to the blonde and yet the blonde wouldn't even no who the hell hit him.

This will be fun indeed…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright, first chapter of the story completed. How did you like it? It was kind of hard to write. I'm used to writing funny things where I can try to add humor to the sentences and such. Cloud's POV was difficult because he was so… 'Blah, I don't deserve this and that. I don't wanna get in trouble. Leave me alone…'

Sephiroth was kind of hard too. I haven't written these two very much and I've never written them as a couple so it's going to be interesting to see how this turns out…

Anyway! Looking for a beta. I know…I'm begging how pitiful of me, but I want someone else to read my stuff and fix it because I know there has to be some mistakes…

Any who, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and never will. In addition, I do not make profit on any music I use in here. Thanks.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much to me. For all the people that didn't, please take the time to at least leave one review. It really makes me happy and the outcome of the chapters might be a little better (is that a hint I see?). Well enjoy the next chapter!

Summary: A Senior in High School was not as easy as it seemed, as Cloud was desperate to end the school year of his brand new high school. Why is that? Because he wasn't what anyone would call…social. Sephiroth-also a senior-has no trouble making friends or enemies, but what will happen when the boys cross paths for the first time?

Pairings: Seph/Cloud, Riku/Sora (may change over time)

Warnings: Strong Language

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Angelus Una Ala: Chapter 2

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Maybe I wanted to. I would like to be your friend."

"Fuck off."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Sephiroth said, 'I'll keep an eye on him'; he definitely meant it. For whoever ignores the almighty Sephiroth shall get his immense wrath.

And that was no joke.

The bell had just rung for lunch and everyone in Latin class arose from their seats, talking about what they did over the weekend or what they would do. Some conversations were about the new kid (which Sephiroth could not give him a name for he did not know it).

Sephiroth had to find out this kid's name…

The tall teen saw the new kid as very intriguing, with his icy demeanor and cold complex, how couldn't Sephiroth think he wasn't interesting? This was like getting a puppy for Christmas and finding out that it peed all over the carpet.

Because Sephiroth was **_undeniably _**new when it came to people ignoring him…

Sephiroth lived in a life where one was furnished with whatever they desired. He lived like a King and he was the King of the school, so it all worked out. The teen walked, sometimes talked, and acted how a king should. There was no mistaking it…

Sephiroth was a brat, but hey! Living in luxury is the way to go!

Anyway, back to the task at hand. The blonde was currently walking in front of Seph, hands in his pockets and his head was bent down, as if he was mourning.

How odd indeed…

Appeal gleamed in Sephiroth's cat-like green eyes and he studied the blonde further. He wasn't gay or anything, but whatever had two legs and walked around _his _school was _his_ property and as an owner of property, he had to see on how to handle said property.

This new kid was no different. The blonde didn't know yet, but he was in for a rude awakening if he didn't get his act straight. The little rebel would be bowing down to him before the day was over. That's how much confidence the King had for himself.

"Oh my god! Look! It's King Sephy!"

The tall boy turned as a few freshman ogled him from the side of the hallway. He flashed them an attractive smile and winked, causing the girls to swoon on contact.

Ahhh…his Kingdom was magnificent…

With girls (and even some guys) begging for him to be there's, what more could any person want?

Seph knew…he wanted that blonde boy. Maybe not sexually, but definitely mentally. He would make sure the blonde was just another puppet for him to play with, maybe throw out when he was done. Heh…the kid would have to transfer to another school when he was through with him because his 'little heart' would be broken.

Psst…he didn't care in the least.

"We love you Sephy!" The same girls waved to him and he waved back, earning squeals of approval. Women were so easily pleased…

Seph could just make out from the corner of his eye the blonde turning his head around to see what all the commotion was. He shook his head and turned back around. Sephiroth's brow rose, a smirk etched on his face.

Hmmm…

"Hey new kid."

"…" The blonde didn't turn around, but continued to walk away. The new kid pushed the door open to walk outside and he headed towards the cafeteria, mingling with the many bodies ready and hurrying to lunch.

Again…this kid did it AGAIN!

"Hmmm…it looks like he doesn't know his place."

The deep voice did not startle Sephiroth in the least. In fact, Sephiroth was glad that Leon finally caught up with him.

"Yes, you do know he's new here right?"

Leon nodded, blue eyes focused on the path ahead as they ambled towards lunch. The two seniors watched Riku's group of punk friends push people out of the way to get towards the door. The preps were scoffing them, saying they were being ridiculous and that they should wait for their turn like everyone else, but everyone knew the Punks listened to no one.

Besides Sephiroth of course…

"Well well…I see that little dumbass still thinks he's the big dick around here, eh?"

The two quiet seniors rotated their heads to look at the newcomer and found Seifer grinning at the little show the Punks were pulling. Sephiroth smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You were once one of them."

"Until you came along your _highness_." The blonde senior laughed, while Sephiroth shook his head, thinking Seifer's antics were childish and insignificant to him. On the other hand, Leon was ignoring the blonde completely, eyes focused on something else entirely.

The new kid…

The new kid was just like himself. It was eerily odd. The iciness…it was like a blonde version of himself…

Interesting…

"-hey! Just because I'm the sexiest in the school and I _know _you want me, doesn't mean that you can smack me whenever you please…another thing your highness-"

Leon shook his head, tugging his attention away from the conversation Seifer and the King were having. What was the new kid's name?

He knew how to find out…

"Seifer if you wonder why people call you a man-whore, use your head…" Sephiroth rolled his eyes and a small freshman with big glasses and braces opened the door for the King and his posse. Sephiroth nodded towards him and found himself in a noisy, smelly atmosphere…

Better yet know as the Cafeteria.

"Hey Sephy! Oh my god! Look he's staring at something! Let's take a picture!"

A group of girls giggled ridiculously and took out their cell phones, snapping pictures of the King just standing in front of the doorway. Seph flashed them a smile and they grinned like vicious predators, huddling together and ogling the King from where they sat.

It was somewhat creepy having a 'Sephiroth Fan Club'.

But every King must have their royal fans, right?

Once he waved to the group (he could have sworn one fainted on the spot), Sephiroth entered the snack line, going to get his usual (and even the fan girls memorized it). Pizza, Water, Cookie and all in that order.

If he didn't get what he wanted…there were punishments involved and no, Seph wasn't going to beat up an innocent old lunch lady for not having something he wanted because he was much more respective than that…

It would be taken out on anyone who annoyed Seph first…today it seemed to be the new blonde kid.

Speaking of that kid, Seph had to go give him a proper greeting. It was only the right thing to do.

"Hey Seph, why are you so quiet? You're almost matching Puberty Boy over here with this sudden stiffness! You know I don't like talking to a brick wall."

Sephiroth smirked, turning to direct his attention to Seifer. "Why? At least the wall won't comment on how ugly you really were."

And if anyone else had said that, Seifer would have grabbed a plastic knife and stabbed him or her until they choked on their own blood, but since it was Sephiroth…he could do nothing. Anyway, he knew Seph was only playing.

He wasn't just born with sexiness; he also had brains to match. Witty and sexy…they just mixed together so well. Seifer had to be the best in this fucking school, besides the King of course.

Yes…Seifer was definitely called a man-whore, always sexy, some called him cocky, but what could he do about it? He couldn't help he was gorgeous and people were jealous. People had to get the facts straight, he was pretty and a lot of them weren't.

Though there was a blond kid in that nasty 'healthy' lunch line. He looked almost like the Prince's best friend, Sora. With tousled blond hair in spikes and cloudy blue eyes, this kid wasn't like Sora at all when Seifer thought about it. The annoying brunette was much more cheerful and happy looking. That new blonde kid looked like a stiff.

A predatory gleam flashed from Seifer's sparkling green eyes and he grinned, studying his new prey.

If the King hadn't claimed that beauty for himself…Seifer would gladly take the blonde. Ahhh…it was wonderful to fuck both sexes…Seifer just couldn't decide which gender he preferred, both were equal appetizing…yeah…that blond looked good indeed…

The three exited out of the line as they finished gathering their usual food, heading to a table where a large group of people were now talking noisily about who knew what. Six people were around the table and three extra chairs were saved for the approving teens. Two were beside each other; the other was by the beautiful yet physical triumphant Tifa Lockhart. The trio scattered, Seph and Leon sat beside each other and Seifer went by Tifa, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Hello my beautiful brunette…" Seifer purred into Tifa's ear, causing the girl to roll her eyes and push him away, smirking.

"Those tricks don't work on me, man-whore."

Seifer glared at her and shook his head, grinning. "Hey, they got you come to bed with me, right?"

Tifa laughed and shook her head, everyone else was chatting amongst themselves. The brunette girl shrugged. Punching her fist together Tifa flipped her hair over her shoulder, casually. "Yeah, but it was fun wasn't it?"

Seifer sniggered, taking a bite out of his pizza. "If only we got just a little further…"

"You wouldn't have been able to handle me." She proclaimed grinning with amusement as Seifer's face fell. She knew she hit a soft spot.

"What the hell are you saying? I've handled girls more robust than you before, what makes you so different?" The blonde said, giving her a pointed glare. No one threatened his reputation. Not even the most powerful girl at school.

She chuckled, backslapping him with friendly affection. "You wouldn't know until you've tried right?" When Seifer's eyes lit up, Tifa shook her head. "But don't take that as a personal invitation."

"Whatever." Seifer grumbled. He turned his attention to the others at the table. His green eyes first focused on the loudest one at the table, Irvine Kinneas. His cowboy demeanor did nothing to clear his reputation as a playboy. He was almost as worse as Seifer, but Seifer swung both ways, where as Irvine did not. He strictly wanted women and he would do anything to get them beneath the sheets. There were only two girls that he hadn't seduced yet and their names were Kairi and Selphie. Though the cowboy already confined in Seifer that Selphie was his next target. The blonde didn't give a shit about the stupid bouncy ball of energy. Maybe it would help her get all that shitty energy out if she finally got laid. Who better than Irvine to do it? Seifer didn't even want to be near the girl.

He next gazed upon who was next to him, Paine. She was deeply engrossed in a conversation she was having with hyperactive Rikku and quiet, but friendly Yuna. All three girls were attractive (though Paine was slightly creepy) and each knew it in their own way. They formed the group that Rikku liked to call 'YRP'. Useless girls and their stupid names. And lastly, his green gaze landed on Rinoa, who turned to look at him. She smiled shyly and then joined in YRP's conversation. Seifer lingered on her for a few more seconds until he felt a cold glare shot towards him. He lifted his gaze to look at Leon and Seifer smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Leon scowled and continued to eat his food in silence, talking only when asked a question.

Seifer sighed in boredom and swept his gaze around the lunchroom, hoping to find something to catch his attention for a while.

Sephiroth was doing the same, but his attention was already focused on one being.

The new kid…

He was sitting alone, eating a chicken sandwich and sipping at his chocolate milk occasionally. His head was bent low, as if he didn't want anyone to notice him. Sephiroth thought this odd. What was the boy hiding?

He was going to go find out.

"Hey Seph, where are you going?" The bubbly Rikku questioned when she noticed Sephiroth stand.

"I have some important business to take care of." The King replied, nonchalantly and walked away before any more questions were asked. He approached the table without further interruptions and casually sat opposite the blonde boy.

"Hey…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Cloud thought about it, sitting alone wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. It wasn't bad at his old school, so why would it be bad here?

This school was really odd. Everyone was so interested in him. He had no clue why, but everyone kept coming up to him and trying to befriend him or something. He didn't want friends. Didn't they see that? Why else would he be sitting alone?

The little brunette kid, Sora came up to him first. Cloud liked him well enough, but the blonde knew he wasn't supposed to get too close to anyone. It was just how it had to be. Nevertheless, Cloud politely sent the younger boy away, relishing his solitude once the boy left. Then those weird girls Kairi and Selphie had to 'check up on him' or so that was their words. He wasn't so polite to them; he was getting tired of people bothering him. So they left, mumbling to themselves about how he was 'such a meanie' or 'they were only trying to be nice'.

Cloud didn't want anyone to be nice to him. He didn't need friends and he SURELY didn't want to talk to anyone. People at this school sure were dense.

And when Cloud thought he was finally going to be left alone, lo and behold the densest of them all had to approach him with his graceful ways. Now what was his name again?

While Cloud contemplated, the silver-haired male had just rudely sat down across from him and said a simple "Hey". What was he trying to do? Seduce him with his pathetic ways? Cloud would not be bought.

"…" Cloud remained silent, plopping a tatter tot in his mouth. Maybe ignoring the male across from him would make him leave. It's made people do it before, why wouldn't it work now?

"You don't talk much do you?" The silver-haired teenager asked. Cloud continued to be silent. A few soundless minutes had passed before Cloud lifted his blue eyes to see if the other boy had gone.

But he was wrong. Sephiroth had stayed in his spot all along, waiting patiently for the blonde to reply. Cloud blinked and the other's jade eyes bore into his own. Blue narrowed while jade continued to stare. Finally Cloud turned away.

"What do you want?"

Cloud was surprised when the other boy didn't seem surprised when the blonde had spoken. It slightly irritated him. Whether it was the eyes that constantly stared at him or if it was the silver-haired King's lack of reply, he did not know.

"At least I know you aren't mute. You gave me the impression you were."

"What do you want?" The blonde repeated again. He wasn't going to play any games with this intruder. All he wanted was for the dense King to leave.

"I wanted to give you a proper welcome, but I can see that I am not wanted."

What a wonderful guess…"…"

"I'm Sephiroth, the King of this school." The silver-haired one held out his hand for Cloud to shake. When the blonde glared at the hand extended towards him, Sephiroth sighed, patience waning. "You don't need to be rude."

"You don't have to sit here."

_Oh…feisty…_Sephiroth smiled, striving to remain calm. "Maybe I wanted to. I would like to be your friend."_ So I can torture you for disrespecting me…fucking little brat…_

"Fuck off." _Like I would want to be your friend anyway. I rather jump into a trash compactor than spend a second of my time with you._

Cloud stood, grasping his tray in his hands. He attempted to carry it to the trashcan, but two strong hands gently took it from him, throwing it away. Cloud glared at Sephiroth. The blonde wasn't going to thank him any time soon. Cloud mentally screamed. When the hell was the stupid 'King' going to leave? Did he enjoy pestering him?

Ring bell…please…ring!

The silent pleading paid off as the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch. The blonde scurried away, hoping to lose Sephiroth by blending in with the crowd of students.

Cloud, however, wasn't that lucky this time. Sephiroth was on his tail. Groups of students moved away from him as he strode over to walk with the blonde. Cloud knew he wasn't going to escape Sephiroth (because there was still forty-five minutes left of third period), but he could attempt to get away from him as long as possible.

He turned to look back for one simple second when he accidentally collided with someone. He turned to look and was unfortunately met with an infuriated Riku.

"Mother fucker, get out the way!" The younger boy pushed Cloud aside and glowered in his direction. Cloud ignored him though as Riku left him to walked to the class. How Cloud dreaded Latin now…why were all the people he disliked in that class?

"Excuse my little brother. He can be quite the ass."

Cloud jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the King. Beside him were -Cloud guessed- his lackeys. One had long chocolate locks that brushed past his shoulders in a choppy stylish cut. The other one however was blonde and had his arms crossed, studying Cloud. He didn't like the way the boy was looking him over. It was sort of creepy. For all Cloud knew, the other blonde could be a rapist.

"Hey Seph, who the hell is this? Tell him to get out of the way." Seifer knew itwas the blonde from the lunch line, but it annoyed him how the smaller blonde just stood there. What the hell was he waiting for? Fucking world peace?

"Quiet." Sephiroth ordered, before he smiled towards Cloud. "This is my new friend."

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes. _That's what you think…_

Leon noted this and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "He doesn't seem to be the polite type."

"Yeah, he reminds me of you Puberty Boy." Seifer commented, grinning when he saw the displeasure on Leon's face.

Cloud (tired of listening to these weird people) walked off, heading back to Latin. He missed the enraged expression that suddenly crossed Sephiroth's features. The blonde would pay one way or another.

On the other hand, Cloud had safely made it back to class and sat in his sit, reading over his notes. This would surely take his mind off of people trying to befriend him. Why was everyone trying so hard? Cloud wasn't special at all.

**'Do you know how special you are to me?'**

Cloud shuddered as he remembered _him_. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of _him_ right now. It would only bring painful memories back. Cloud didn't need that.

When everyone was in their seats and the late bell rang, Mr. Earle had continued his lecture. Cloud listened attentively, answering questions when asked. Latin had been one of his best subjects and by far one of the most easiest. It gave him a sense of pride to be good at something.

Because everyone thinks you're quiet and stupid…

This was true at Cloud's old school. Why wouldn't it be the same here?

"Now class, I decided what your project is going to be." The class listened while Mr. Earle stopped his lecture and headed over to his desk, picking up a packet of papers and passing out a single piece to every student. "Each of you will be making up a song in Latin. It must be appropriate for school." As he said this, his gaze focused on Riku. "Not vulgar."

"Damn, I was going to write about me and Sora having hot vigorous sex…" Riku grumbled, which caused Sora to blush. The brunette spun around to glare at Riku.

"Riku!" He whined, punching Riku playful. "Shut up!"

The Prince grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "What else could I write? That's all I ever think of."

Sora pouted at this and turned back to give Mr. Earle his full attention, ignoring Riku the rest of the class.

Mr. Earle chuckled and continued. "It has to be about someone in this classroom. I will assign you each someone to do. Is that understood?" The class nodded their heads (or in Riku's case grunted, disappointedly). "The rest of the guidelines are on the papers I handed out. Any questions?"

Cloud raised his hand after he scanned the paper in front of him. Surprised, everyone directed their attention to him (much to Cloud's dismay). Mr. Earle smiled at his new pupil and pointed to him.

"When is this due?"

Mr. Earle looked over the paper in his hand, brows furrowing. "It seems I forgot to put the due date on here. Very observant Cloud."

Sephiroth perked up. _So his name is Cloud…_

"It's no problem sir." Cloud said, shuddering as all eyes were still centered on him.

"I wonder how observant he is in bed." Riku blurted out, causing the class to erupt in laughter. Cloud didn't think it was funny one bit and glared at the rebellious teenager.

**'God Cloud…you feel so good.'**

Abruptly, something burst inside him.

"You know…I almost feel bad for you." Cloud said smirking as Riku gave him a confused look. "I mean…at least I _could_ get someone to have sex with me…I doubt you and Sora have done a thing."

Sephiroth grinned as he watched Riku's face fall. _Nicely done Cloud._

Riku crossed his arms, heatedly glaring at Cloud. "At least I don't have a girly name like you."

"What are you talking about Riku? You have a girl name!" Sora exclaimed, shaking his head trying to figure out what he was missing. Riku let out a frustrated sigh before he punched Sora in the bicep. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"You deserve it stupid ass."

Mr. Earle called order to the class and they fell silent. Riku continued to fume the rest of the class and Cloud felt terrible. Now he made a new enemy and it was only the first day of school for him. People would be coming after him…people would start to tease him…

Cloud hated himself for what he had done.

On the other hand, Sephiroth was beaming inside and out. Yes, Cloud would have hell to pay with Riku for embarrassing him, but Sephiroth was surprised indeed. What happened to the quiet blonde that wanted nothing to do with anyone?

Interesting indeed…

"Alright. Now here's your partners." Mr. Earle pulled out a clip board and read off the first two names. "Rikku and Sephiroth."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Rikku gleefully exclaimed. Sephiroth shrugged, having no objections though he clearly wanted to be paired with the new blonde student.

Cloud sighed with relief. _At least he won't be in my hair…_

"Sora and Yuffie."

"Awesome!" They both said at the same time, grinning. Cloud's brow rose. _Well at least they're okay with being paired together…_

The pairing went on for another five minutes until finally Cloud was called. "Cloud and Riku."

Both boys' mouths flew ajar, turning slowly to glance at each other. Cloud frowned, bowing his head to hide his obvious discontentment. _Why him of all people? Argh…this sucks…_

Simultaneously, Riku banged his head against his desk. "Why me?"

"Your projects will be due in three weeks. It's best if you start now."

The rest of the class passed by in a whirl. Nothing else exciting happened and Cloud was relieved. He did not want to suddenly burst like that again. It was as if someone else was taking over him. Riku had sent him dirt looks the whole time, but Cloud ignored him. It sucked to have to spend more time with the bastard.

Fourth period was the same way. It passed by in a flash. Cloud was equally relieved. He didn't want to anger any one else further.

So with more books than he original had and a heavier burden on his back, Cloud left the school grounds in a hurry as the bell rang. He was just glad to get out of his new hellhole.

Though someone else wasn't ready to be rid of him yet. A sleek black limo drove beside Cloud as he walked home. The blonde looks up questioningly, but before he could contemplate further, the black window rolled down to reveal Sephiroth's face.

Will he ever leave me alone?

"Hello Cloud."

The said boy stopped, causing the limo to stop with him. Cloud frowned and crossed his arms, wanting to get home so he wouldn't cause any further trouble. "What do you want?"

"Is that all you are going to say to your savior?"

Glaring, Cloud gave Sephiroth a weary look. "Cut to the chase Sephiroth."

"My pleasure." The older one said, smiling over to Cloud. At least he got more than 'What do you want' from the new kid. "Would you like a ride?"

When Cloud declined, Sephiroth smirked. "I'll make it worth it." He whispered seductively and Cloud rolled his eyes, clearly uninterested. With a shake of his head, the blonde began to walk away, but Sephiroth wasn't done yet.

"Why are you running away?"

I'm not running…I just don't want to be around you.

But Cloud didn't voice his thoughts; he only shrugged in response, hoping to irritate the boy in the limo. When Sephiroth was about to questions his antics, a voice cut him off.

"Come on Seph. He clearly doesn't want anything to do with you. The ass wipe just doesn't know gratitude when it is handed to him on a silver fucking platter." It was Riku who had expressed his opinion. Cloud's blood began to boil.

"If that is how he feels." Sephiroth stole one more glance towards Cloud and then rolled his window up, informing the driver to drive on.

Cloud sighed with relief. Thank goodness, he was gone.

**'Why are you like this Cloud? Don't you know I love you? Why do you shut me out?'**

Cloud shut his eyes and willed the memories to subside, which they did eventually. The blonde arrived at his house in no time, opening the unlocked door and entering his sanctuary.

It was good to be home…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Short, yes. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Well tell me in a review!

You all are probably wondering, 'What the hell? Who is this 'he' person?' Ah, a surprise my fellow readers. A wonderful and sad surprise. You'll find out soon, hopefully.

Sorry, that it took so long to update. I was trying to finish Prep and Punk and now all I have to do is wait for my beta to get online and I will post it when she's done with it. Yay!

Also, speaking of betas. Thank you for the offers. I'll get back with those of you that have offered to help me. Sorry, but I've been so busy that I've had no time! I love you guys, I really do, but time is a meanie head! XD

Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
